While consuming digital content (e.g., watching a television program or movie), a viewer may miss a critical story development or dialog. If the viewer decides that it may impact his understanding of the storyline, he may rewind the digital content when viewing via over-the-top content (OTT), personal video recorder (PVR) recording, or through a review buffer. One conventional method for implementing rewind is time-based. For instance, the digital content is rewind back by a fixed number of seconds when a viewer presses a rewind button on a remote control. Another conventional method for implementing rewind is scene-based. Scene-based rewind rewinds the digital content back to a location of a series of locations (e.g., by chapter, by frames) where for example, there are scene changes. Further still, the viewer may manually trigger and stop a rewind.
These conventional and manual rewinds do not take into consider verbal dialog when rewinding. For example, an effect of rewind may be overly performed when the rewind takes the viewer back to a beginning of a chapter or scene. This over-rewind results in the viewer waiting for multiple seconds until a segment of missed dialog begins to play back. The waiting not only wastes time and resources, but also disrupts the mental flow of the story.